


Has To Be McClane

by Severina



Category: Die Hard With a Vengeance (1995)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Has To Be McClane

“C’mon, McClane. Get your ass up.”

John swallows drily, lifts a hand to knuckle one eye open.

“Shit, Lambert, your mug ain’t something I wanna see at…” he blinks blearily at the alarm clock, “… jeeeesus, eight in the fucking morning.” He slumps back, fumbles at the nightstand for his smokes. “How the hell d’you get in here?”

“There’s been a bombing,” Joe says shortly. “We need you, John.”

 _Sure, you fucking need me *now*_ , John thinks, and if it was Cobb he might’ve popped him one. Then he sees the look in Joe’s eyes, and struggles to his feet.


End file.
